1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking assembly or structure specifically adapted to mount a mobile, cellular-type phone in a secured position on or to a supporting surface such as but not limited to the floor or other portions of an automobile or like vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of providing locks or like securement devices for telephones is, of course, well known in the patented art and also such devices are believed to be commercially available. Existing prior art devices are represented in a plurality of various structural designs specifically adapted to perform an intended function dependent to a great extent on the overall size, configuration, and type of telephone being secured. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,469,041 to Winston, and 4,750,204 to Bartley, are both directed towards locking structures adapted to be used with substantially conventional non-portable telephone hand sets. Bartley is primarily concerned with the protection against unauthorized use by including a barrier portion which overlies and effectively covers a press button dial portion of the phone. Winston, on the other hand, is directed to a structure which is adapted to prevent use of the hand portion in order to prevent use of the phone.
Other prior art structures are represented in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Gazda, 2,615,322; Blough, 3,824,465; and Suzaki, 4,713,836. These structures are primarily designed for the securement, shielding, or otherwise secured attachment of mobile-type phones to prevent removal and/or unauthorized use.
Alley, III, U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,031, discloses an apparatus for preventing theft of portable articles from a vehicle incorporating an elongated cord attached at least at one end to a locking structure associated with an attachment bracket or like member. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. to Leeper, 3,595,041; Porter, 4,047,686; and Cykman, 4,862,715 all disclose mounting brackets or casings for the protection of portable articles from theft or unauthorized removal from a vehicle utilizing some type of encasement or housing normally disposed in a locked position by some type of exterior or supplementary locking structure such as but not limited to a padlock. These patents are not specifically directed to the protection of a portable or cellular-type phone but are included as being representative of locking or securement apparatus in general.
The structures represented in the above-noted patent show a wide variety of structural designs in configurations specifically adapted to various types of telephones as well as other portable objects. There is still a need in the industry for a locking apparatus or like securement device specifically adapted for a portable, cellular phone which prevents the unauthorized removal of such phone from a predetermined location and also prevents removal of the battery from the phone casing.